fighting_game_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Koby Dominic
Koby Dominic is considered a secondary protagonist and poster child of the Brutal Fists franchise. He serves as being "the Ken to Jimmy Randalf's Ryu". Inspiration Apart from serving as the Ken to Jimmy's Ryu, there's no agreed upon inspiration behind Koby Dominic's concept. However, a secondary costume of his from Brutal Fists and a DLC skin for Koby may suggest that he was inspired by Kick, who is a black friend and rival of Dive from Divekick much like Koby, in addition to both having been inspired by Fresh Prince of Bel Air's Will Smith. Storyline Brutal Fists The intro shows Koby Dominic driving throughout New York City. He meets Jimmy Randalf at a parking lot an receives an invitation from him for the Brutal Fists tournament. Bios * Brutal Fists '- ''"An old friend of Jimmy Randalf's old friend, Koby Dominic also trained in Mixed Martial Arts (MMA). His MMA, however, is an unorthodox modified version he made up. At some point in time, he and Jimmy went about their separate ways. While Jimmy is out fighting in underground matches, Koby picks fights in the streets despite his nature, Koby does know when it's appropriate to fight someone he encounters." Gameplay Koby Dominic trained in Mixed Martial Arts (MMA), similar to Jimmy Randalf, but is an unorthodox modified version. To take out the fights in Street Fighter, cause needing to matches in streets only. For many different moves like Jimmy, if take used to be creation at Street Fighter, he using weapon above Lead Pipe while used finishing move. Movelist Special Moves * '''Energy Jab: Koby shoots an energy shot from his fist. * Twirling Kick: He hops towards his opponent, twirling with his legs extending. * Double-Leg Slam: He grabs onto his opponent's legs and slams his/her body to the ground. * Sprawl: He counterattacks his opponent's move and slams him/her to the ground by his/her head. * Glowing Kick: He quickly dashes towards his opponent with a kick while glowing light blue. Other Moves * Throw: '''Koby grabs his opponent while kicks and heatbutt to the moment. * '''Reverse Throw: '''Koby try to grabs his opponent to gets touchdown and then smash over the opponent's chest. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * '''Organ Punch-Out: Koby charges his fist and punches through his opponent's chest, busting out the lungs, heart, and half of a liver. He pulls his hand out of the gruesome hole. * Pipeline: Koby gets out a lead pipe and uppercuts his opponent's head off. As the headless opponent falls down, Koby looks at the screen and makes a "huh?" gesture as if he's saying, "Nope, nothing to see here!". Sequences Battle Intro Koby punches the air and then kicks. He says, "Get some!" as he goes to his battle stance. Victory Pose Koby shouts "BOOM!!! Yeah!" as he jumps around like he's partying. Before leaving the scene, he pretends to shoot a basketball and says, "Whoop, there it is!" Arcade Koby Dominic/Arcade Trivia * Despite he and his stages actually being in New York, the BGMs will often include West Coast music like N.W.A. However, East Coast acts still can have BGMs in his story modes and stages. * It has been implied in some cases that Koby might be a fan of videogames, especially World of Warcraft when he compares the Plasma Juggernaut's appearance to that of Kel 'Thuzad * In addition to being the "Ken Masters" of Brutal Fists, he even starts having a girlfriend in his story mode, as does Ken have a girlfriend later in life. ** The last part of the ending is a shout-out to the K-Fee adverts where beautiful scenary and peaceful music is present until either a zombie or demon pops up with a screech. In it, Vetala pops up from above and roars. * In Lord of the Underground, Koby Dominic makes a surprise cameo in Derek Wade's story mode. ** Ogie Banks, Koby's voice actor, also provides the voice of G-Loc. Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:BF playable characters